Never Meant to Be
by kenmeishouri
Summary: [One Shot] Janica's thoughts on why Yami broke up wher... i dunno just read it... i can't do summaries right now... it's good! i promise! and review me too plz!


**Never Meant To Be**

**By Kenmeishouri**

**Disclaimer:** I _don't own_ any characters other than Janica! Well actually she owns herself… but whatever you know what I mean! So go on and read! And don't forget to ENJOY!

_italics-song_

'thoughts'

"spoken out loud"

NMTBNMTBNMTBNMTBNMTB

The rain kept on pouring outside hitting her bedroom window. Tears once again created a river down her face.

"Why? Why of all times end our relationship now? Now that it was at its peak…"

_I remember when I still believed the things you said  
Never would have thought that this would come to an end  
How was I to know that you had  
Another Someone New_

'What did I do wrong? Where did things go wrong? What about his promise?'

()()()()()Flashback()()()()()

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'd never do anything to break your heart." Yami whispered huskily in her ear making shivers run up and down her spine.

()()()()()End Flashback()()()()()

_I recall the days I loved you in a million ways  
Suddenly You and me  
From friends to History  
I realized that my trust ain't coming back no more_

'Why now?' that thought had crossed her mind for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You promised Yami. You promised. And you sealed that promise with a kiss."

'You broke your promise. Why?'

_Cos My Love For You  
Will Always Last Eternally  
You are in my heart  
I loved you from the start  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
That You and I were never meant to be_

()()()()()Flashback()()()()()

Yami leaned in and captured her lips in a fiery passionate kiss. After parting for air he said, "That… is my promise to you. My promise to never hurt you."

()()()()()End Flashback()()()()()

"Perhaps… we… we were never meant to be?" She asked herself.

'But in my heart and in my mind… I know that I will always love you…'

_Does anybody know this feeling of despair  
When you really love someone  
When You really care  
it's hard to walk away  
When I really wanna stay with you  
Does anybody know it tears you up inside  
When you tried to decide  
Between what's wrong and right  
Gotta know for sure  
That my love ain't coming back no more_

A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." said a sad voice. She wiped her tears away before she turned around to meet whoever it was that came in. When she did turn around she froze in her place. Shocked to meet that _he_ was in her room.

Silence filled the room and the sound of rain beating against her window seemed to grow louder.

"What did you want?" She whispered in a cracked voice.

"I-I… just wanted to say… that-that I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you." He replied. "I really am sorry. I didn't realize what I was saying until it was too late. And-and I shouldn't have let Malik purposely control me with other magic around for a dare. And I- I'm-" his sentence was cut short as his long time (and I mean long time, like 5,000 years long!) lover threw herself at him and cried her heart out.

_Cos My Love For You  
Will Always Last Eternally  
You are in my heart  
I loved you from the start  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
That You and I were never meant to be_

"Ya-yami you jerk." She sobbed. "Don't do that to me ever again. Please don't." She clutched onto his body and continued to sob on his chest, soaking his already soaked black shirt some more.

Yami wrapped his arms around her slender frame and stood there supporting the both of them.

_Ohhhh Oh_

After about five minutes Yami was starting to fee the toll of stress. And his lover had fallen asleep in his arms two minutes ago. So he decided to put themselves to bed.

But before he slept he removed his soaked clothes and replaced them with the dry ones that he had left here, at Janica's house, about a week ago. And finally he went to bed. He was right next to Janica and subconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist.

_Cos My Love For You  
Will Always Last Eternally  
You are in my heart  
I loved you from the start  
Baby it's Hard To Believe  
That You and I were never meant to be_

'I'm glad I fixed this problem. I still wonder though… if we were never meant to be.'

_Yeh Yeh  
That You and I were never meant to be  
Yeh Yeh  
That You and I were never meant to be_

NMTBNMTBNMTBNMTBNMTB

A/N: Crappy yeah I know but hey… I couldn't get it outta my head!

Review please! Flames are welcome! they will be used to make smores and for ideas!


End file.
